


Make it Stop, Please

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1mw: august rush [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has ptsd from Loki</p><p>1_million_words: August Rush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Stop, Please

Clint squeezed his eyes closed and prayed that when he opened them again the blue haze was gone. He hated that at certain times he could still feel Loki's presence. He knew the Asgardian held no power over him, Thor had checked him several times for residual influences of Loki when it happened and found no trace of Loki's magic. He rationally knew it was true, that what was happening was just a flashback, but when he felt it happening the panic started to fill him, he withdrew until he could be sure he and everyone around him was safe. 


End file.
